


Charge

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Ficlet, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Uhura's control over her men, fortunate for Spock and unfortunate for Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Can be an established polygamous relationship or established Spock/Uhura and then they decide to ask Kirk for a threesome but basically, I want kirk getting fucked by Spock while eating out Uhura. and I would like it very much if Uhura was totally in control of the situation. " prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1152788#t1152788).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim’s a more than welcome third wheel, but Nyota doesn’t let him know that from the way she ties his wrists together and his cock up. This is supposed to be _her_ time with Spock, and if he wants to share that, he’s going to have to play by her rules.

He also has to pay for bringing her on that away mission to an Orion colony, wherein she was forced to translate several less-than-appropriate messages. If he wants to be a big cocky asshole on shift, that’s one thing, but back in her quarters is another matter.

Just like it’s another matter when they’re in Jim’s, or when they’re in Spock’s. Right now they’re sprawled out across her bed, and Spock’s benefiting just as much as she is. She has Jim’s face buried between her legs, skillful tongue plunging in and out of her aching pussy, with his naked body on all fours before her. Spock’s right behind him, leaning over with a thick cock buried in Jim’s tight ass, and she can tell just how tight it is from the appreciation all over her boyfriend’s face. He has the same look when he glances at her. She only smirks back. He’s eternally grateful for this, being allowed to fuck the captain he so adores. She’s grateful too, both for the eager oral and the wonderful sight before her.

As Spock’s hips increase in speed and strength, Nyota purrs, “Harder,” and squeezes a fist in Jim’s hair. She’s got her back to the wall, ass nestled in the pillows, and not a one of them is wearing any clothes. His tongue begins diving in even deeper, lapping at her warm lips and the top of her clit with an enthusiasm Spock never has. He loves her, yes, but he doesn’t get lost in passion quite like their captain does. Jim’s such a puppy sometimes, with a wagging tail and a happy little tongue. Well, not little. It reaches surprisingly far and with unsurpassed skill, so that Nyota is gasping and trying hard to keep control.

Spock’s in a similar position. The rapture is clawing at him, but he never likes to be anything but stoic. Especially not with Jim, who they’re trying to be cool around. They need to be in control to keep him in his place. If they’re going to keep him—and they very much want to do so—then they need to break him in. And that requires fucking his face and ass with unparalleled vigor, without telling him a word of praise or touching him.

Well, she’s got a firm grip on his hair, but that’s different. And Spock’s leaving finger-shaped bruises in his hips. But Jim deserves that. Nyota can see the subtle pleasure in Spock’s eyes over finally marking up a man who’s slipped through his fingers so many times. Jim _deserves_ Spock’s hands on him. And she owes him quite a mouthful too.

“Nyota.” Spock’s voice is slightly breathless, but otherwise remarkably steady, despite the desire all over it. That’s all he has to say, and she knows; he’s getting close. She nods.

“Fill him up, honey.” The nickname isn’t something she normally employs, but it’s a strategic way to keep Jim in his place. Spock’s a petname, Jim’s a toy. Jim moans loudly against her dripping entrance, and Spock looks like he wants to purr just as much.

Instead, he only grunts, tensing up and leaning forward, fingers sliding fiercely around Jim’s body. He clutches Jim tight as he comes undone, spilling into Jim’s hot cavern and pressing his nose into the back of Jim’s neck. Jim presses his ass back into it like the greedy plaything he is.

Nyota isn’t far behind. She’s finished when she sees Spock slip out, cock covered in cum and trailing it down, leaving a smattering of white on Jim’s red ass. It’s enough to make any woman swoon. She grinds herself hard up into Jim’s face, and Spock leans over Jim to kiss her.

She jerks into Jim as she comes, the spasms wracking through her lithe body. He has no choice but to lie there and take it. She can feel his bound hands against her thighs, and he lightly thumbs them while the tremours finish her up.

Then she’s slumping and spent, and Jim pulls his tongue out, moaning, “Please...”

Spock slaps Jim’s ass; Jim winces. It’s the same thing that happens every time he talks. He’s a pretty face right now, not a pretty voice.

“Was he good, baby?”

Spock nods. Jim tries to look over his shoulder to check, but Spock merely shoves his head back down. Smirking, Nyota muses, “Should we let him come...?”

Jim groans but is smart enough not to verbalize. Spock suggests, voice just a little laboured, “Perhaps he should be allowed to make his case.”

Nyota nods her approval. So Spock reaches down and grabs Jim’s chin, holding it up, so that he can see Nyota order, “Beg, pet.” The captain’s eyes flash. He is her pet; he can’t deny it. But he’s not used to a woman calling him that. He better get used to it.

He licks his lips, throat probably dry from being fucked so much. His gorgeous blue eyes are half-lidded, pupils dilated, and his cheeks are a bright pink in perfect contrast to his blond locks. When he does talk, it’s full of the strain of a man who’s been painfully hard for too long. “Please let me come.” Nyota's raised eyebrow makes it clear that she’s going to need a hell of a lot more than that. Jim moans, “Please, it’s torture, getting fucked by Spock’s beautiful cock and tasting your delicious cunt and getting both your juices all over me... _fuck_ , c’mon... I’m so hard...” He hangs his head, trying to rub his hips down, too, But Spock pulls them up, holding him off the mattress. Jim whimpers and goes one, “Uhura, _please_ , I’ll do anything you want, just let me cooome...”

Nyota sighs. She’s still catching her breath, and she drawls, “I don’t know... Spock?”

Jim instantly latches onto that, pressing his ass back into her boyfriend, moaning, “Spock, _please_ , you’re my favourite officer on this whole damn ship, don’t leave me like this...”

Nyota raises an eyebrow, but Jim doesn’t correct himself. That’s fine. She knows they have something. But Jim did just blow it, and she pushes his head back so she can shift aside, climbing off the bed. Both men watch her go as she heads to the shower, motioning for Spock to follow. He soundlessly slips off the bed and follows her, posture perfect and gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat.

Jim’s cockring is mechanical and code-locked, so he won’t be coming without them. He growls in frustration, but she merely calls over to him, “Captain, if you’re a good boy and wait, we’ll relieve you after our shower.” And she ushers Spock into the bathroom.

She lets the door slide shut behind them, feeling powerful and warm.


End file.
